


Epilogue: Vengeance

by Hanna



Series: Honour Thy Father [5]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, bylestir kills loki, does that count as major character death since he hasn't even shown up since the first one?, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bylestir hunts for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue: Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it!
> 
> This one has also languished under no-muse syndrome but alas my muse returned and now this series is finally finished.

**Epilogue: Vengeance**

Bylestir searches for an age. He hunts through the nine realms. He doesn’t stop. One by one he combs them, then again and again. His search takes him far from home, back home, and he even passes from Heimdall’s sight in his quest.

He is hunting for Loki Laufeyson.

XX

The dwarves are worried when he returns. They still haven’t forgotten his last visit. They are careful not to mention Thor or his binds. They are surprised when Bylestir does.

“You made the cuffs that held Thor Odinson.” They stir uncomfortably, weapons in hand, lips pursed. They do not like being showed up and having Bylestir return to this subject is unwelcome. “Crafted just for him, you said. To contain his strength and sap his spirit.” They shift grips on their weapons.

“I want you to make more.” They start in surprise, stare up at the vicious, vengeful face of Bylestir. “For Loki Laufeyson.”

XX

The binds are in his pocket, in a box that he often takes out and holds when he dreams of his vengeance. The price was the same as last time: to know the effects Thor’s binds had on him. This time, he tells them. He tells them in graphic detail how he suffered and watches them back away from him. He gets closer and, with a mad, furious grin tells them exactly what he intends to do to Loki when he gets his hands on him.

They make the binds as quickly as they can to get him out of their faces.

He lifts the lid of the box. The chains are golden, just as Thor’s were. They are beautiful and delicate, just as Thor’s were. They rest on a red tunic. Thor wore Loki’s colour, now Loki will wear Thor’s.

Thor has officially sanctioned him to hunt for Loki, to bring him back to Asgard and justice. He hasn’t told him how to do it, what state he ought to be in, and his eyes are knowing, dark- he knows that Bylestir will make Loki hurt.

His execution is not officially sanctioned but the lack of any terms such as ‘in one piece’ or ‘alive’ give him unofficial sanction to take his revenge and Thor has deliberately left the terms out, he knows. He also knows that even had he stipulated such terms, he would have disregarded them.

He knows Thor doesn’t approve of it. He’s said so.

“I know I cannot stop you,” Thor says to him. Bylestir is solemn as he shakes his head.

“You cannot,” he acknowledges. Thor looks into his eyes.

“Just… watch that you do not become him.” Warning is implicit in his tone and Bylestir knows that Thor, better than anyone, understands becoming like Loki because it is something he fights every day when he is tempted to just let his anger and bitterness swallow him. He looks Thor in the eye, crouches to be on his level, and Thor is still surprised by the action.

“I will not turn into our brother,” he vows.

XX

Bylestir searches for an age and does not waver. Loki remains hidden to him but still he looks. He knows he will not find Loki unless Loki allows it but still- he searches.

XX

Thor stops asking about the hunt for Loki. If Loki had been found he would know. He looks at the box in Bylestir's pocket and his lips turn up in a smile. For all he won't act on it he longs to see Loki brought down to the level he brought him down to. But he clamps down on that. Father banished him to Midgard for his bloodthirstiness and he will not dishonour his memory by allowing it to rule him again.

Thor's guards let Bylestir past without question now and don't object when he takes Bruadar out to play or train. Bruadar asks who he is searching for and he tells him that he is hunting the man who hurt his father.

Bruadar's face lights up.

"Are you going to kill him?" he asks. Bylestir smiles.

"Yes," he says.

XX

One day Loki will tire of hiding and on that day Bylestir will be waiting for him. But not today. Today Loki remains unseen.

XX

"Bylestir's going to kill the man who hurt you," Bruadar tells Thor. "Isn't that wonderful Father?" Thor tenses as he turns to Bylestir.

"Did he tell you how he hurt me?" he asks Bruadar and Bruadar sighs.

"No," he says, "But I keep asking." Thor relaxes.

"I would never tell him that," Bylestir tells him later. "It isn't my place." Thor sighs as he sits and rests his head in his hands.

"I know," he says. "I trust you, Bylestir; you know that." Bylestir smiles at him.

"And I am honoured to have earned your trust."

XX

He knows Loki finally allows him to find him. He is in his Aesir form and looks tired and haggard.

“Brother,” he greets simply. Bylestir is struck by how much older he appears.

"Loki," he says.

"I watched your search for me," Loki says. "And your devotion to Thor's family." Bylestir feels anger well up in him and Loki snorts tiredly. "I haven't done anything," he says. "I am no fool. Thor will kill me if he sees me again."

"Then why have you revealed yourself to me?" Bylestir asks. "You know I will do the same." Loki's eyes hold no answers.

"It is only fitting a monster be killed by a monster," he says. His skin melts to blue, the way he only ever wore it when he held court. It was no secret that he hated it.

Bylestir finds that his anger has cooled in the sight of this wretched being.

"I am pitiful, am I not?" Loki says, his voice bitter. "Broken. Deserving of scorn. So scorn me." His voice is challenging and Bylestir steps forward. "Do as you have long planned. Make me pay for what I have done." He looks up at him. "Tell Thor how pitiful I was at the end. Tell Thor he has won."

"Thor has not won," Bylestir says. "You have both lost." Loki's lips twist.

"I suppose we have," he says.

Bylestir takes mercy on him; he calls an ice blade into being and takes his head.

XX

"He is dead," Bylestir tells Thor and is not surprised when he sees the grief in Thor's eyes.

"He died long ago," Thor says and turns away.


End file.
